


2 nights at most

by artisticaristocrat88



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, beach time shenanigans, but we'll get to that later, but wrench will show him how to relax, im bad with tags, mr. numbers is a grouch, well 2 days..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticaristocrat88/pseuds/artisticaristocrat88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrench is tired. Numbers is tired. A vacation at the beach sounds good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 nights at most

Numbers was tired. So very tired. He and Wrench had just finished a case in Tampa, Florida, and were completely knackered. So here they were, Wrench in the driver's seat, and Numbers on the passenger's side. Wrench took a glance at his partners sleeping form. Wrench realized before they had gotten in the car that Numbers needed a break. Wrench also knew that Numbers was prone to having headaches, so he gave up shotgun for his sake. Wrench steered his eyes back onto the road when he noticed his partner shifting. Wrench needed a break too. This past case left them stalking, forcing confessions, and drawing blood for seven straight months. Up ahead, Wrench noticed a sign for an exit to a nearby beach. He contemplated taking it, but considered how angry numbers would be. Then again, Wrench also considered how relaxed they both would feel with a few days off. Wrench glanced one more time at his stirring partner, and swerved over two lanes to take the exit. Numbers was quickly rousing from his nap just in time to see his partner take the exit to the nearest beach. 'What the fuck, man?! We need to get back to our hotel and get to Fargo!' Numbers now fully awake signed furiously at his partner. "Why do I even bother with you? " Numbers said aloud to himself. Wrench didn't fully catch all of what Numbers had said, but he he didn't really care anyway. Numbers was stubborn, but he would come around eventually.

Wrench drove until they found a parking spot in the shade right on the outskirts of the beach. They were parked beside a row of shops lined up along the sandy coast.Wrench got out of their tiny car and opened the trunk to pull out some spare blankets, and the two towels they kept just in case if they needed to wipe off extra blood. Thankfully they were clean, and dry. Wrench figured they could just swim in the shorts they had on. Being in Florida, they had packed vest tops and shorts for the hot weather. Wrench picked up everything in his large arms and went to the passenger side door to look in at a pouting Numbers. Wrench gave a large sigh and rolled his eyes. His partner could be such a downer sometimes. Wrench dropped everything that was in his arms on the ground, opened up the passenger door, wrapped his arms around his grumpy boyfriend, and lifted him out of the car with a grunt. "Put me down, what the hell are you doing!?" Numbers was kicking and pushing Wrench to get him off, but he wouldn't budge.Wrench looked at Numbers in the eyes when he stopped. His face read 'are you gonna stop pouting, and enjoy the trip?'. Numbers eyebrows knitted together and he scrunched up his nose. 'Fine, would you put me down now?'. Wrench carefully set his partner down on the ground by their stuff. 'We need some more stuff first.' Wrench signed to Numbers. 'Why? We aren't going to stay here long.' Numbers signed back with a tired face. Wrench gave his partner a frustrated sigh and wiped his hands over his face. 'We are staying a few nights wether you like it or not. I need a break!' Numbers sighed and looked down at his feet for a minute pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Ok, ok alright fine two nights! That's it! We gotta be on the road again and catch a flight back to Fargo by Wednesday.'Numbers gave him a stern face and looked at their stuff on the ground. 'I'll go set our stuff up on the beach if you run in and grab the things we need'. Numbers signed and started picking up the pile of things. 'No, no, no you're much better at shopping than me, you catalog what we have, and get what we need. I'll go set up.' Wrench grabbed the things from Numbers, and started walking to the narrow stairway that lead to the sand.

Number gave a long sigh, and started walking to the closest shop. _'Okay Numbers, looks like we need sunscreen-the strong stuff we burn easily, remember- and proper swimsuits- I'm not ruining my good shorts for this stupid trip. Oh we also need an umbrella-we can't have you looking like a lobster at the end of this(even though no matter how hard we try you always do).' _Numbers quickly checked the aisles and found a rack with many different variations of sunscreen.__ Numbers looked at all of them carefully as he was very specific in his suntan lotion. Once he found the brand name he liked he got a few bottle- maybe more than just a few (just to be safe)- he headed over to the sign that read 'swim trunks' .

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Wrench found a nice spot on the beach were the people were scarce, and a large cloud covered up the sun making a nice shady spot. Wrench layed the spare blankets down on the sand, and then put the two towels down on top of the blankets. Wrench took off his vest top, and layed down on his towel, and waited for Numbers to come before they could start swimming.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Numbers had just payed for everything and was walking out of the shop. He had bought a six pack of beer, swim truncks for Wrench and himself, 5 pounds of sunscreen, some chips, an umbrella, and a book for him to read. Numbers had already put on his trunks in the stores bathroom- just a plain black pair- and slipped on a Hawaiian shirt over his torso.

Numbers looked and saw Wrench spread out and basking in the hot sunlight. Numbers grumbled to himself as he could already feel his nose start to turn red. When he walked over he looked down in amazment at how his boyfriend could sit here and not burn without any protection from the sun. Numbers dropped everything in his hands onto Wrench's muscled chest. Wrench opened his eyes to see Numbers silhouette. 'Help me set up will you?' Numbers signed. Wrench reluctantly got up and helped set up the umbrella and cooler. They poured in the ice and put the beers in. Wrench noticed a few snacks and started to put them in as well. He pulled out a bag of chips. 'Sweet! These are my favorite! Thank you!' Wrench leaned over to peck Numbers on the lips. Numbers blushed a little before signing again. 'Yeah yeah whatever, I just thought you might like them.' He gave a little shrug and looked at the ground.

Wrench smiled and giggled a little. He shifted his eyes to another one of the bags of stuff and peered in it. 'You think you got enough sunscreen? 'Wrench asked with a smile. 'Oh shut up! You know I burn easy, look!' Numbers pointed at his already burning face. 'Yeah yeah I know you big baby. Hurry and put some on then.' Numbers glared, but reluctantly started to put lotion on his arms and legs. He took off his Hawaiian shirt to reveal a tattooed chest. Wrench loved the tattoos. He would stare at them forever if he could. When Numbers was practically white, he put his shirt back on along with his trademark sunglasses, and handed the lotion to Wrench. Wrench lathered up as well-but not as thick as Numbers, and looked in the last shopping bag to find a pair of tan swim trunks. 'These for me?' Wrench asked holding up the trunks. 'Yeah, I'm not letting you ruin a good pair of shorts. You can go put them on in the shop bathroom.' Wrench took the shorts and shook his head. All of the sudden he shucked off his trousers and pants in one swift motion and slipped on the swim trunks. 'Wrench! What the fuck man?! Stop there's a bathroom! Stop for God sakes there are children here, we're in public!' Numbers signed with quick distressed hand motions. He looked around and saw nobody staring and sighed in relief. 'Crist man, you can't do that people could've been looking.' Wrench just smiled at Numbers worried face and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. 'Come on lets go!' Wrench signed excitedly. He was already running towards the water without a reply. Numbers just shook his head in disbelief. He sat back down on the towels and pullex out the book he bought. Numbers also cracked open a beer from the cooler. He sat back and for the first time in forever he actually got to relax.

Wrench jumped in the water besides it cool temperature and looked back to see Numbers settling down. Wrench decided to allow his partner's laziness. For now. Wrench was bubbling over with giggles when each wave came, finally able to relax and enjoy himself. Wrench glanced back at his partner tucked away in the shade of the umbrella like a vampire. He smiled when we noticed that Numbers was distracted by a book. After he waited a while getting used to the water, and making sure Numbers was getting deeper and deeper into his book, Wrench made his way onto the sand and over to Numbers. Wrench snuck his way behind his partner, and grabbed him by the waist hauling him in the air and running to the shore.

Numbers was just starting to really get into his book when two large hands wrapped around him and was pulling him to his feet and in the air. Numbers was so startled he dropped his book immediately and let out a very girlish squeak. With paniced eyes he looked behind him to see Wrench's grinning face. "Put me down! Wrench I'll kill you if you do this!" Numbers was shouting and flailing in the irongrip. Soon, he felt the water getting closer and closer until the grip was gone and he was free falling in the air. He hit the water with a loud smack and sunk below the waves. Wrench was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. All of the sudden a very angry and soaked Numbers sprang out of the water and was charging towards Wrench. He was tripping over the waves a little but still running as fast as he could to kick the living shit out of Wrench. 'I'll kill you and destroy everything you have ever loved. Then im going to take your dead body and make a coat out of your skin to dry off all this wateron me.' Wrench stopped laughing immediately and started running.

~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After they had a wrestling match on the sand -which had lead to Wrench holding Numbers down for three full minutes- they layed back down on their respective blankets with their hands intertwined. They were sitting in a comfortable silence when Numbers started to drift off. Wrench turned his head to watch as his partner's eyes slid close . Wrench smiled and sat up looking fully at Numbers relaxed face. Wrench angled the umbrella to cover all of his partner's body. Finally Numbers had fully relaxed into a nice deep sleep since starting his work at the Fargo crime syndicate. Wrench was happy that he could see Numbers this vulnerable because it showed the amount of trouble they had with each other. The first few nights they knew each other, Numbers would stay up as late as possible doing "extra work", and would wake up early and easily even though Wrench knew it wasn't how he did now.

Wrench stalked off to the ocean again to sit where the waves crashed against the sand. The sun was starting to go down and the sky was filled with paint strokes of reds, oranges, and purples. It was the first time Wrench had ever seen a sunset. Sure he knew what they were and he had seen pictures, but this was a completely different thing. This was the most beutiful thing he had ever seen. Besides seeing his new partner for the first time, but this experience was a pretty close second. Suddenly a lazy body flopped on the ground next to him with messy hair, and blurry eyes. Numbers layed his head on Wrench's shoulder, and in turn Wrench wrapped an arm around Numbers shoulder. Wrench was wrong. _This_ was the best thing he had ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There should be more to come~


End file.
